A customer may purchase a garment available for sale either online or in a physical store. Determining the look and fit of the garment and determining the appropriate garment size can help the customer make a better purchasing decision. Additionally, the consumer may have a wardrobe of garments that have been previously purchased by the customer. The customer can be more likely to purchase the garment available for sale when the garment available for sale matches with a garment from the customer's wardrobe of garments.